


Bridget's Confession

by CalmChaos14



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmChaos14/pseuds/CalmChaos14
Summary: Bridget picks up Franky when she is released on parole but there's something weighing heavy on her mind





	Bridget's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever fic so I hope you all enjoy it! I know this is a sensitive subject and I don't intend for this story to represent everyone's experiences. I just feel like this is how these two characters may have dealt with it. Bridget is probably a bit OOC in the flashback part but she's supposed to be as she isn't sure how to deal with the situation and it's very difficult for her.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Rape

**Present Day:**

"Have you ever been raped?"

The question hung in the air. Bridget, who normally had the best poker face, tried with all of her will power not to let her expression give away the answer that was going through her mind. She had to break eye contact for just a fraction of a second to right herself.

"I'm not answering any of your questions."

"You already have."

It was too late. Her millisecond of hesitation had given Ferguson some more ammo and god knows she didn't need any more of that.

Bridget ended the session seeing that she was getting nowhere. Ferguson was a psychopath, she was sure of that, but she knew how to pass all the tests when she needed to and Bridget knew there was no point in continuing her evaluation.

On the drive home she remembered when she had told Franky what had happened. It was right after Franky had gotten out on parole. Bridget had fulfilled her "hot girl in a hot car" fantasy for her on the day she was released, something she had made up her mind about long before that day.

**Flashback:**

As she sat and waited in the sports car she had borrowed from a friend for Franky to exit the gates, she couldn't help the mixture of feelings that were brewing inside of her. On one hand she was excited to start a life with the woman she loved and share all those moments that couples have. On the other hand though, she was terrified. Terrified because it had been so long since she had allowed herself to be fully open with someone on an intimate level. She knew there were things that her and Franky needed to talk about before there could be a deeply physical side to their relationship. When she was sure Franky was gong to kiss her in the library, her "not here, not yet" response had carried more meaning than the brunette could have known.

After about 15 minutes she saw Franky walk out of the Wentworth gates. She looked amazing in tight black jeans, black boots, a low-cut t-shirt and a black jacket. Bridget took a deep breath and honked the car horn to get the brunette's attention. As soon as Franky spotted her a thousand watt smile lit up her face and Bridget couldn't help but return the same smile as she stepped out of the car. She hoped she had gotten Franky's picture just right and that she wasn't assuming too much by just showing up today. They hadn't talked about Bridget coming to pick her up but the blonde felt fairly certain that there probably wouldn't be anyone else there to meet her considering she wasn't in contact with any of her family anymore.

Franky picked up her pace and scooped up Bridget in her arms as soon as she got to her. She immediately kissed her with all the want and passion that had been building up since practically the first time that they had met inside the prison walls. Bridget couldn't help the small whimper that caught in her throat as Franky's hands traveled down her body. She was loving the feel of the brunette's lips on hers but in the back of her mind that anxiety was slowly building. Would Franky want to take things slowly or would she think that the blonde was eager to move things along? Bridget was getting lost in everything that was Franky and she needed to take back some control before she felt like it had all been taken from her. She flipped them around so that she now had Franky pinned between her and the car.

"Let's get out of here," Bridget smiled into Franky's lips and she felt the younger woman gently run her hand down her back and onto her butt, giving a small squeeze.

"Lead the way."

Franky let go of her and opened the driver's side door for the blonde to get in. Bridget smiled warmly at her as she slid into the seat and watched her walk around and get in the other side.

As they drove back to Bridget's house, she knew that the brunette could sense that her mind was working overtime.

"I can't believe you remembered."

Bridget took her eyes off the road for a second and glanced over at Franky. "How could I forget? I knew even then that I wanted to be the one waiting for you when you got out."

Franky took Bridget's hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. She rested both of their hands on her thigh and moved her thumb back and forth over the back of the blonde's hand. They slipped into an easy silence again which lasted for the rest of the drive.

As they pulled into the garage Bridget could feel herself starting to tense a bit. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. As she unlocked the door, she mentally talked herself through all the things her therapist had taught her. She was a strong woman and she knew in her mind that what had happened to her on that day was not her fault and she couldn't let it define any part of the rest of her life. Franky wasn't the one who hurt her.

"Wow Gidge, your place is beautiful." Franky had stopped just inside the entryway and was admiring the open kitchen, dinning and living area with floor to ceiling windows looking out onto a beautifully landscaped patio and backyard.

Bridget smiled, "I'm glad you like it because I'm hoping you'll want to spend a lot more time here." She quickly added, "How about some dinner? We can order something or go out if you like?"

"How about I cook for us?" Franky took the blonde in her arms and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "This kitchen is amazing and it's been so long since I've made anything except prison food. Plus I want to make our first evening together special."

Franky was definitely at home in the kitchen. Bridget was enjoying watching her move around as she skillfully created a meal for them. She had offered to help but Franky insisted that she sit back and relax with a glass of wine.

Franky plated the food then took Bridget's wine glass to the table and refilled it, adding one for herself. She walked over, reached down and took the blonde's hand, leading her to the table. "Dinner is served." She said with a flourish of her arm. She pulled out Bridget's chair for her and allowed her to sit before taking her own spot at the table.

"Mmmm, this is amazing." Bridget had no idea how well the brunette could cook.

"Ah it's nothing, Gidge. One of my faves. I'm glad you like it!" Franky's face lit up and Bridget couldn't help but mirror her smile once more.

When dinner was finished Franky had told Bridget to relax again and she'd handle the clean up but the blonde didn't feel right about being completely waited on. This was supposed to be Franky's day to celebrate her freedom so she insisted on helping her.

After the last of the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and she was putting the leftovers into the fridge, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Soft lips soon followed finding all the right spots on her neck. She allowed herself to relax into the touch, trying to shut off her mind and just go with the moment. Franky's touch was so gentle, like she was handling a fragile object. She knew Franky didn't think of her as such but was just trying to show her all the love she had for her. Her fingers slowly moved to trail across the older woman's stomach then to her hips. She was about to slip her hands under the hem of Bridget's shirt when the blonde had a flashback to a few months ago. She hoped that Franky wouldn't notice that she had tensed but quickly relaxed but she had no such luck.

"Whoa, hey, are you alright?" The younger woman had turned her around and was looking at her with deep concern in her eyes.

"Yeah babe, I'm good." She tried her best to give a small smile but she knew the other woman saw right though it. "How do you feel about watching a movie? You're probably tired after a long day, yeah?"

"Sounds perfect." Franky seemed happy to do anything as long as it meant she got to spend time with the psychologist. "I'm going to shower first if that's okay and change out of these clothes?"

Bridget nodded and showed Franky to the bathroom, setting out towels and washcloths for her. While she was in the shower the blonde took the opportunity to change out of her clothes as well and into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was waiting on the couch when the brunette returned wearing almost the same outfit.

"Creatures of comfort, eh?" Franky chuckled sitting down beside her. "Which movie are we watching?"

"Anything you want babe." Bridget replied giving her a peck on the cheek.

After a few moments of looking through the online catalogue Franky picked out a light comedy and pressed "play".

It was about a half hour into the movie and Bridget was comfortably cuddled into Franky's side with her legs tucked under her and the younger woman's arm around her, her hand on her thigh and thumb moving slowly back and forth again like she had earlier during the car ride home.

"You know I can still feel you thinking." Franky said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You were doing it earlier in the car too. What's wrong babe?" Franky pulled back a bit to force Bridget to pick her head up and look at her.

"Nothing, it's just been a busy day is all." Bridget leaned in and gave Franky a slow and lingering kiss on the lips. She knew this wasn't the way to deal with things but she also knew it would be an effective was to keep the brunette from asking more questions.

Franky deepened the kiss and Bridget let out a small moan. Hearing this, Franky took the older woman's hand and gently pulled, signalling for her to sit on her lap. The blonde complied and felt Franky's hands go under the back of her t-shirt tracing patterns on her bare skin. She was breathing hard, too hard, fuck. No, no, no, no, no ,no, this wasn't happening now. The brunette gently pushed back on the older woman's shoulders.

"Gidge, breathe babe, it's okay." Franky held eye contact with her making her match her breaths. "Okay?"

The blonde's breathing had returned almost to normal and she continued to stare into the green orbs in front of her.

"Did I hurt you?" Franky seemed close to tears.

"No. No babe, you didn't." Bridget cupped the younger woman's face with both of her hands. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Gidge, no offense but it doesn't seem like it. I need you to talk to me babe." Franky was now running her hand up and down the blonde's back over her shirt in an attempt to comfort her. "You've had something on your mind ever since we were in the car. Is this too much all at once? I can head over to my place if you need some time."

"I don't want you to go." The blonde knew her voice sounded uncharacteristically small. This was the one thing she couldn't be strong about right now. She was confident in her everyday life, confident in her job and friendships but this was her Achilles heel so to speak.

"Okay." Franky sat there just trying to comfort the older woman any way she could. "Can we talk about whatever's wrong?" She asked after a few moments when the other woman's breathing had returned to normal.

Bridget didn't want to but she knew she had to. This wasn't fair to Franky, who'd done nothing wrong, and it wasn't fair to herself either. She deserved to move on from this and she knew it wouldn't happen unless she could be totally open and honest with the woman sitting in front of her. She nodded slowly and took a deep breath, looking up to an empty spot on the ceiling. She climbed off Franky's lap and went back to being cuddled into her side. She figured this would be a bit easier if she didn't have to look directly into her eyes.

She began slowly. "So you know I've been working in corrections for a long time." She saw Franky nod and heard a small "Mhm" before the brunette was quiet again letting her continue. "Before I was at Wentworth I worked at Walford." The younger woman beside her was silent but the blonde picked up on the slight increase in tension in the other woman's body.

"I was counseling this prisoner and he had shown great progress, in fact, he was almost due to be released." She paused and took a deep breath. "He requested a last-minute session before he left. It was late in the day and a lot of the guards had already gone home. I should have said no but it's not uncommon for a prisoner who's about to be released to have some last minute anxiety so I agreed to it. While he was there the alarm went off and the officer escorting him asked if we'd be okay for a few minutes while he checked what was going on. I knew they were low on staff and I had no reason to fear the prisoner so I said we'd be fine." She heard a sniff and looked up to see a tear roll down Franky's face. She reached up and wiped it away with her thumb.

She continued. "While the guard was gone the man forced himself on me and he raped me. I tried to fight back but he was just too strong. The guard came back and found me and went after the guy. Needless to say he got more time."

"Gidge." The brunette spoke so softly that Bridget barely heard her. She looked up to see tears streaming down the younger girl's face.

"Shhh, baby. I just needed to tell you because I haven't been with anyone since that and it's been playing on my mind a lot today. I know you sensed that something was wrong and I didn't want you to think that it was because of you."

"If I ever find out who it was and I meet him on the street I swear to god I will fucking kill him Gidge."

"Babe, no. No, he's locked up. You just got out, I couldn't live with it if you went back because of that scum." She placed a kiss on the brunette's lips. "It feels like I've waited forever to have you here."

They spent the rest of the movie in relative silence, stealing small kisses and caresses here and there. When it ended, Bridget stood up taking Franky's hand pulling her up so she was standing in front of her.

"It's been a long day. What do you say we head to bed?" Bridget didn't feel tired and to be honest Franky didn't look like she was either but she wanted to be close to the brunette.

"Sounds perfect." Franky placed a kiss on the older woman's lips and followed her to the bedroom.

They laid there for a long time just talking and getting used to being close to each other without worrying that a guard or another inmate would see them and blow their cover. Bridget was curled into Franky side once more, it seemed like that was quickly becoming her favorite cuddle position with the taller brunette. Franky's hand gently moved up and down her side and back, never trying to go any further. Bridget knew that the younger woman respected her and was letting the older woman take the lead at her own pace but she also knew that the former inmate was probably feeling the same as she was at the moment. All the closeness and little touches had started a slow burn in the pit of her stomach and it was getting harder to ignore.

She pulled herself up so that she was leaning over the brunette. Their eyes locked for a moment then she lowered her head and kissed Franky with all the emotion she felt. The way she should have kissed her back in the parking lot earlier that day. She caressed the younger woman's bottom lip with her tongue and was immediately granted access. As the kiss became more passionate, Bridget slowly moved her hands down and around the brunette's body and up under her shirt.

Franky sat up with the older woman now sitting in her lap. "Are you sure?" Bridget nodded. "You know we don't have to. We can wait."

"I want to." And with that the blonde rid the younger woman of her shirt and bra and laid her back down on the bed. She kissed slowly down the brunette's torso mapping every curve with her lips and tongue. She could feel Franky squirming under her, feel her muscles tense slightly when she hit a particularly sensitive spot and could hear the small moans and changes in her breathing. A couple of times Bridget could tell that Franky wanted to take control, clearly not used to being the less dominant one, so she worked her way back up to the brunette's face, stopping on the way to suck and nip at her neck, jaw and earlobe. "Baby."

"Mmm" was all the response that she got.

"Let me do this for you."

"But.."

"Shh, babe.." She silenced her with a light kiss. "Please let me do this for you first." She knew beyond any doubt that she wanted this but she didn't know if she was ready to give over control completely right off the bat.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." With that she sat up and rid herself of her t-shirt and bra leaving her in only her underwear. Her sweatpants had been discarded before she got into bed. She could never stand sleeping with more than underwear on the lower part of her body. She leaned forward positioning herself once more on top of the brunette.

She started her descent again this time paying particular attention to the younger woman's nipples on the way back down her body. She took the right one into her mouth, gently biting it and flicking it with the end of her tongue. "Ahh…fuck!" Enjoying the sounds she was hearing from the other woman, she repeated her actions on the left one before continuing on her journey. She stopped at every scar on the way down Franky's toned stomach, placing soothing kisses on them, traced every line of her tattoos with her tongue and finally placed small bites above the waistband of her underwear that she soothed immediately with her lips.

She hooked her fingers in each side of Franky's underwear and looked up at her, silently asking permission. The brunette raised her hips and Bridget slid them down her long legs discarding them somewhere behind her in the darkness. She worked her way slowly from the younger woman's ankle up to her hip. When she went back down to start on the other leg the brunette let out a groan of frustration.

"Patience baby." Bridget grinned against her ankle as the brunette's head flopped back on the pillow with a sigh. She began her ascent up the former inmate's leg but this time didn't deny her where she knew she most wanted her. She blew warm air over Franky and heard her moan in appreciation. She reached out with her tongue and gently touched the younger woman's clit eliciting a "Fucking hell" from her mouth. Bridget could tell that it wouldn't take much for Franky to fall over the edge but she wanted to draw it out as long as she could.

She reached up and massaged the brunette's left breast with her hand, lightly pinching her nipple as her tongue drew tight circles on her clit.

"Oh fuck baby!" She could feel the tension building in Franky's body and knew that little bit extra she needed. The blonde slipped one finger inside and dragged it out slowly curling it upwards.

"Ahh…more Gidge…fuck." Bridget added another finger and kept up the steady rhythm with her tongue. A few seconds later Franky fell apart before her eyes and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. After she had ridden out her orgasm, the older woman climbed up to place kisses lightly on her neck and cheek then finally on her lips.

"That was amazing baby." Franky had that ear to ear grin on her face again. "Your turn."

"Okay."

"You're sure?" The brunette made sure she kept eye contact while she waited for the blonde's answer to be certain there was no hesitation left there.

"I'm sure. Please."

With that, the younger woman flipped them over so that she was hovering over the blonde's face and began with the most tender and delicate kisses that Bridget thought possible. The whole time her hands were exploring the rest of the psychologist's body, learning which spots made her gasp and which ones made her giggle just a little bit. If she got a particularly good reaction, as was the case when she ran her thumb back and forth over the blonde's hipbone, then she lingered there just a little longer.

She paused with her lips close to the older woman's ear, "Tell me what you want."

Bridget felt a tremor run through her body. "Just love me."

"I can do that." The brunette continued exploring with her lips where she had previously used her hands but paying particular attention to the blonde's nipples. She took each one in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and enjoying how hard they got. When she had made her way down to Bridget's stomach, the older woman lifted her hips slightly in a silent plea to remove her underwear. She felt them being slid down her legs then off her feet and felt the brunette's lips ghosting over her hipbone; the younger woman remembering the response she had gotten earlier.

She felt Franky kiss around her inner thigh and then run the tip of her tongue in a gentle circle around her clit. The blonde was loving what she was feeling but she also felt like she needed something to ground her in this moment. She didn't want to close her eyes for fear of jumping back to that horrible day so she gently placed her hand on the back of the brunette's head to get her attention.

"Babe" she whispered. "Come here."

The younger woman came up so she was face to face once more with her lover.

"Are you okay?" The love and concern that Bridget saw in the brunette's eyes made her heart melt.

"I'm more than okay baby. I just need you up here with me, okay?"

The younger woman nuzzled into the blonde's neck. "Yeah, of course."

The brunette reached her right hand down, trailing her fingers along the older woman's stomach, and started to drawn small tight circles around her clit with her fingers. She latched onto the blonde's pulse point with her lips and let her fingers move down over her folds. Bridget's whole body felt as if it were on fire and she needed more.

The older woman cupped Franky's face in both of her hands and held eye contact as she wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. She felt the younger woman's fingers hesitating just outside her entrance and saw the silent question in her eyes. The blonde gave a quick nod and pulled her down into a searing kiss as the brunette entered her slowly with one finger.

The moan that escaped her lips made her break contact with the other woman's mouth and she managed a small "More" before the brunette was attacking her lips again and she felt her add a second finger. The younger woman curled her fingers slightly and was hitting the perfect spot inside the blonde every time she pulled her fingers out. Bridget felt her move closer in order to use her hips for leverage to go deeper.

"Oh fuck baby." Bridget knew she was getting close and her hands gripped onto the brunette tightly, her nails digging into her back and shoulders.

The younger woman kissed along the blonde's jaw, all the while continuing her movements with her fingers and hips. She added her thumb, drawing small circles around the older woman's clit and lightly nipped her earlobe. That was all it took for Bridget to fall over the edge, holding on tightly to Franky like she was a lifeboat in a storm as the waves of pleasure swept over her.

When her orgasm had faded to just tremors, she felt the brunette slowly remove her fingers and wrap her in her arms, pulling her impossibly close. She felt light kisses again along her neck and shoulder until the younger woman pulled back slightly so she could see her face in the pale moonlight coming in through the bedroom windows. She noticed a tear on the cheek of the blonde and quickly wiped it away with her thumb.

"I hope those were happy tears."

"Definitely"

They laid tangled up in each other until they both drifted off into a deep sleep. It had been a big day for both of them in different ways.

**Present Day:**

Bridget knew that Ferguson had asked her that question because of course there would have been a report about it in her personnel file and as the former governor the Freak would have had access to it. She pulled into the drive and walked into the house immediately smelling a delicious supper cooking on the stove.

"Baby, I'm home." She called out, dropping her bag in the hallway and discarding her shoes along her way into the kitchen.

"Just in time Gidge! I think I've finally got this new recipe perfect this time. Here, have a taste." The brunette held out a spoon with sauce on it for the blonde to try.

"Mmmm, god, yeah, this is delicious baby."

Franky's face beamed with that infectious smile again and Bridget couldn't fight the urge to grab her and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart breathless when the need for air became too much.

"Not that I'm complaining babe but what was that for?" The younger woman asked with her trademark smirk.

"I was just thinking about you on the way home." Bridget returned the brunette's smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now go get changed into something more comfortable while I get this food on the table." Franky gave Bridget a playful smack on the butt and Bridget laughed as she headed toward the bedroom.

She couldn't believe how happy she was with her life and how thankful she was that her and Franky had found each other in the last place she had ever expected to find love.


End file.
